The present disclosure is generally related to fluid compression machines, and more particularly to control of fluid entry and exit from cylindrical compression chambers in machines such as internal combustion engines and gas compressors.
Fluid compression machines generally include a piston reciprocating within a cylinder and a cylinder head or cylinder head cover (both will herein be referred to as a cylinder head cover). Cylinder head covers are well known for use in air compressors, gas compressors, and internal combustion engines. The cylinder head cover is generally capable of allowing fluids (gases, liquids, or a combination of the two) to enter and exit the cylinder, sometimes via a valve. Valves can allow fluids to flow in multiple directions, or they can be unidirectional (e.g., check valves).